The Journal
by Traskold
Summary: AU. Voldemort is winning the Second Wizarding War, and there is nothing John Starcatcher can do to stop it. As he watches the world crumble around him, he knows that the end is finally here.
1. 24th 02nd 2007 AD

**The Journal**

* * *

**_Twenty-Second Day of the Ninth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign_**

_24th 02nd 2007 AD_

* * *

This is the journal of John Karol Gwiazdkowy, known as Starcatcher to Dumbledore's Army. I am sixteen years old, and haven't been in Britain for nearly two years now.

I am writing this down as I know we are approaching the end. The end of all things. No one outside the Potter Circle knows exactly what is going to happen, but we do know it will be bad. Three of my troop have killed themselves since I left, and my Uncle Alek has disappeared. Some rumours go that Voldemort's researchers have discovered an ancient spell that can wipe out every Mudblood in Britain. Others say that they're going to spike the water supplies with a potion that will put a Trace on any dissenters.

Either way, it is a real pity we didn't get to it first. The DA and the Death Eaters may not agree on some things; democracy, freedom, etcetera. But we both know that it was the Mudbloods who started this war. And only when they're gone can either of us succeed.


	2. 30th 02nd 2007 AD

_**Twenty-Eighth Day of the Ninth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign**_

_30th 02nd 2007 AD_

* * *

I am back into the routine of an ordinary recruit for the DA: training, sleeping, eating. And that's about it.

Commander Sloper is being an absolute bastard - he couldn't care less about my mission in New Europe. Twenty-two months undercover in what used to be the coldest place outside the poles - Siberia - and I get nothing to show for it.

I vaguely remember before the war how there was such a thing as common sense. You'd be lucky to get a shred of sanity out of a dead Diricrawl these days. It is mad. There's no freedom of speech, no common law for Pure-blood and Full-blood, nothing. It is a world without justice.

* * *

Sloper has just been taking the shit out of the next cabin along - Phoenix Squad. They're kind of the commandos in the DA but they've apparently just messed up big time. Darius says that we'll know more by tomorrow.


	3. 01st 03rd 2007 AD

**_Twenty-Ninth Day of the Ninth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign_**

_01st 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

Well, so much for that idea.

Darius is dead. He was on one of the early morning patrols into Deater (Auror slang for Death Eater) territory when a pack of vampires found them. It really does look like the end for the DA.

On the up side - or less negative side - we found out what Phoenix Squad were getting bollocked for last night. Three-hundred thousand Galleons have oh-so-conveniently gone missing from the Death Eaters' official accounts at Gringotts thanks to several well placed _Confunduses_ and a whole lot of blackmail. Phoenix Squad were meant to be transporting it all, in hard cash, from Diagon Alley to the bunker at Stoatshead Hill, when they were attacked by the same vampires that killed Darius. It looks like they've got their own agenda, separate from the Death Eaters'. Phoenix lost every single Knut to the vamps, and are now the ultimate laughing stock of the entire camp.


	4. 03rd 03rd 2007 AD

_**First Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign**_

_03rd 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

It's Catarina's birthday today. I cannot believe she would have been twenty one already.

It was only seven days after her eighteenth that the Deaters took her. I hope she died quickly.

We are to move camp tomorrow, but we don't know where. We just know that we are abandoning another swathe of land to Voldemort's Dementors.

* * *

I was on guard duty at dusk tonight when I definitely saw about a dozen Dementors on the other side of the forest. They seemed to be waiting for something - a signal to attack.

It's odd, isn't it? They used to be the one thing keeping the majority of the Death Eaters in that prison in the North Sea.

What was it called? Alcatran? Azatran? Azkatraban? How should I know?

But they were the ones guarding their future masters, ready to release them at any moment.

_Quis custodiet ipsos_ _custodes_, eh?


	5. 16th 03rd 2007 AD

_**Fourteenth Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign**_

_16th 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

It has been almost a fortnight since we moved from the Forest Camp and the bosses are getting uneasy. We have seen absolutely no sign of Death Eater or Dementor activity.

The end is very near.


	6. 17th 03rd 2007 AD

_**Fifteenth Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign**_

_17th 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

I spoke too soon.

In the dead of night, Voldemort himself launched a blistering attack on the DA's new camp and nearly caught us unawares. It was the giants however, that let him down. It wasn't that they gave themselves away (which they did very loudly). It was just that the colossi were too slow. A few well placed Stunners to the eye by our few broomsticks incapacitated them.

If there is one thing the Death Eaters lack, it is youth, vitality, and skill. We could have won this, if it weren't for the Mudbloods!

I curse the very day that Hogwarts accepted to teach the filthy magic stealing _skurwysyn_. Oh no, wait! THEY'VE ALWAYS ACCEPTED MUDBLOODS! Idiots that the founders were to refuse Slytherin's rightful demand - that magic be solely for those of magical blood.

We are only strong when we are pure. And united. With no corruption from without it within. I keep repeating that to myself as I train for the final battle that must soon come. When both the Mudbloods and the Deaters are eliminated can we begin to rebuild all that has been lost.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**- _Skurwysyn_ is a Polish swear that I'm not going to bother translating.**


	7. 18th 03rd 03rd 2007 AD

_**Sixteenth Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign**_

_18th 03rd 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

The giants attacked again last night, but were unsuccessful. Thus time we were ready for them, and their stupidity was their downfall. We actually managed to kill one of them, and stuck its head on the battlements.

* * *

There was no sunset tonight. Odd.


	8. 20th 03rd 2007 AD

**_Eighteenth Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign_**

_20th 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

We are surrounded.


	9. 21st 03rd 2007 AD

**_Nineteenth Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign_**

_21st 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

It has been the same again for the past three nights. The giants will attack and rip down sections of the battlements before being beaten back by our superior fliers. We have managed to kill six giants, and have only lost a hundred-and-thirty men.

That is seen as a victory.

* * *

Stupid Muggles. The SEA (South European Alliance) have declared war on Franco-Flanders for supporting the filthy Mudbloods over here in Britain. It could turn into another of those World Wars.

Crap.


	10. 22nd 03rd 2007 AD

_**Twentieth Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign**_

_22nd 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

It takes til the beginning of Spring for Voldemort to actually make an appearance at the siege we are now under. I wonder if he hibernates?

* * *

The reports say that there are twelve hundred Deaters, another thousand Dementors plus a tribe of trolls and the giants. And rising.

Overnight, Voldemort's army seems to have doubled in size for a very good reason. It has.

There are no signs of the vampires though. They look as if they've completely withdrawn from the war. And if the Goblins stay neutral as they swore they would, we would probably have at least... a tenth the size of Voldemort's forces.

It's impossible.


	11. 23rd 03rd 2007 AD

**_Twenty-First Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign_**

_ 23rd 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

I went to Confession for the first time in six years today. I have never truly believed in God, but it was always just one of those things that you did as a child because your parents did, and your grandparents did, and their parents and so on and so forth.

But they all also smacked their children and smoked in public and fought nuclear wars and protested against gays and lesbians. Doesn't mean our generation have to.

Anyway, I did it to have all my bases covered. And I've made a will.

* * *

I'm ready to die.


	12. 24th 03rd 2007 AD

_**Twenty-Second Day of the Tenth Month of the Eighth Year of the Lord Voldemort's Reign**_

_24th 03rd 2007 AD_

* * *

There was no war horn. No battle cry. No piercing voice in our heads asking to hand over Harry Potter. They just attacked at ten past nine.

Now it is my turn to go to the front line. I am going to...

* * *

... keep writing as long as I can (I was just dragged away into the first defence, but I am back). The Dementors are the key. Everyone can now produce a Patronus because the Dementors haven't been on our side for a very long time.

* * *

There is a lull in the fighting. We have a minute at most.

* * *

How stupid were we? Very.

Those giant attacks weren't failures. The whole point was to make us repair the battlements. Using stone, sandbags and steel all bought from the Goblins.

Hundreds of Deaters and Snatchers are pouring into the compound through breaches in the defences. I have taken refuge in the bunker along with Sloper and General Proudfoot.

The Goblins betrayed us.

* * *

This journal will be... the surviving thing of this war.

* * *

I...

* * *

Dementors...

* * *

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

"_Expect... Expecto..._"

* * *

"_Patro... Patro... Patronum._"

* * *

"_... num..._"


End file.
